smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Geist and Cat
"Of Geist and Cat" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features Jeffygeist and The Robotic Cat. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. Jeffygeist is seen running and hide behind a bush. Jeffygeist: (Gasps for breath) Chased by a pack of maniacs! Good thing I got away from them... He then looks around. Jeffygeist: Ay! At least I still got a town to destroy! I'll look for another victim other than that flower bitch! He then starts walking off leaving his hiding spot. Meanwhile... The Robotic Cat is seen exiting Frida's house. Frida: Stay safe Robotic Cat and be sure to come back home for dinner! Robotic Cat: Yeah yeah I will! He then walks off to the streets. Robotic Cat: I wonder what I will even do today? He then looks around to see the blue swallow bird from Swallow The Leader. Robotic Cat: While waiting for dinner, I guess I'll have a treat! He then sneaks up towards the tree. The robotic feline then climbs up the tree. Suddenly, the swallow bird see him and puts some oil on the tree. Robotic Cat: WHAT?! He then slips all the way down back to the ground. Robotic Cat: Ugggh!! Princess Daisy then comes by and sees the cat. Princess Daisy: Hey! Your that cat who almost destroyed the city a few weeks ago! Robotic Cat: Yeah! And what are you gonna do about it? She then sprays water on his face electrocuting him. Robotic Cat: GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Princess Daisy: THAT'S FOR ALMOST GETTING ME KILLED!!! Suddenly, he angered grabs Daisy by the throat. Robotic Cat: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?! TRYING TO KILL ME?! He throws her away and a loud crash is heard. Robotic Cat: NO GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT!!! He then walks away in anger. Robotic Cat: Forget treats! I'm leaving! Suddenly, he encounters Jeffygeist. Jeffygeist: Oh hello there. Robotic Cat: Who are you? Jeffygeist: My name is Jeffygeist. Robotic Cat: I am the robotic cat. Jeffygeist: Cool! I am here to destr-- or I mean live in the city! He laughs maliciously and talks to the audience whispering. Jeffygeist: (Breaks the fourth wall) Maybe I can use this little cat for my plan! Robotic Cat: Sure! Though I attempted to destroy this place a few weeks ago. I can show you around! Jeffygeist: You did? Robotic Cat: Yeah... I redeemed myself though! Jeffygeist: CURSES-- Or I mean, good! It's nice to hear that! (Whispers to the audience) Not really! Robotic Cat: Yeah! Anyways, follow me. Maybe I can show you around! Jeffygeist: Thanks! He then follows TRC while smiling evilly. Jeffygeist: (whispers) Soon, I shall use this cat to my advantage to destroy the city! Heheheheheheheh! The screen then cuts to black. The next scene shows Firestar and Ice Man near a fence talking to each other. Firestar: So, Ice Man. Ice Man: Yeah Firestar? Firestar: I was wondering what happened to Jimmy. Ice Man: Who's Jimmy? Firestar: A crow who antagonized me a while back before. Ice Man: I don't know. Maybe he's gone for some food. Jimmy the Crow then arrives. Jimmy: Hey everyone! Any bird seeds? Ice Man: Ohhhh, him. Firestar: Oh hey! It's Jimmy! Jimmy: Hi! Firestar: Do you remember me? Jimmy: Oh yeah, I do. I had fun with you two months ago! Firestar: Yeah... "FUN"... anyways, I must tell you something. Jimmy: Sure! Go ahead. Firestar: You see, that was the time when I was more evil and not a very kind person. But ever since Parappa has told me about the death of Mr. Black, I am now a more kind and generous person! Ice Man: So am I! I gave myself up because the life of crime is a bad path! Jimmy: Cool! Anyways, got any food? I'm starved. Firestar: I do have a piece of corn though! She then pulls out a corn. Jimmy: Cool! Thanks! Jimmy then takes the crow and starts chewing it. Along comes Robotic Cat and Jeffygeist. Ice Man: Hey! Firestar: It's the Robotic Cat! Robotic Cat: Yeah. I've also redeemed myself ever since my latest attack. Ice Man: We know. Frida told us. Firestar: Also, you were screaming at us about working for a mascot, a evil fireman which I know about and me. But did you really need to call me a asshole? Robotic Cat: Well, I just slip words out of my mouth without thinking... Ice Man: Huh... Jimmy: Explains something! I've pecked on your head! Robotic Cat: Yeah... though I am made out of metal. Jeffygeist: Ahem! Robotic Cat: Oh yeah! I wanted to introduce to you my new friend! Ice Man: Cool! Firestar: What's his name? Robotic Cat: Meet... Jeffygeist! He then moves aside to show Jeffygeist. Jeffygeist: Hello! I love destr- OR I MEAN, meeting new friends! Jimmy: Hi! Firestar: Hello Jeffygeist! Ice Man: Nice to meet you! Jeffygeist waves his hand a little nervously. Jeffygeist: (In mind) So... this is what it feels like to have friends? GOSH! I never knew! I was stuck with a dumb clone in a void for ETERNITY!!! Robotic Cat: He's new to Pensacola. He wants to take a look around the city. Firestar: Well, I used to do robberies with a red robot. Ice Man: So was I. Jimmy: I go around the city for food! Robotic Cat: And me? I was being used by people! Jeffygeist: (In mind) So... that feline was also being used before me? Cool! Splendid! Looks like I have advantages right now! I can use ALL four of these people! Muhahahahaha! (Back to his normal state) Anyways, can we do something... fun? Firestar: Sure! Ice Man: I heard this pink Patrick Star like guy is planning a party at Sunny Funny's house with a bunch of people invited! Jimmy: Cool! Robotic Cat: Can we join? Firestar: Ohhh for sure! Ice Man: She's even invited Frida! Jeffygeist: (In mind) Yes... YES... This is going perfect! My plan shall rise! Robotic Cat: Ok! Come on Jeffygeist! Let's go! Jeffygeist: Ok! He follows the four while smiling at the audience with sharp teeth and red eyes. The screen then transitions to Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny: Come on AsphaltianOof! Why do you want a party in MY house?! AsphaltianOof: Zip it little flower! Me, Azaz and Buckaroo get what we want! Azaz: Yeah! And if we say party, PARTYBUNGA IT IS!! Buckaroo: I don't think that's a word... Azaz: Oh... well whatever! The people should be coming any minute now! Good thing we got a bunch of sprite, food and radio music set up! Sunny Funny: Well, nothing should be this bad... Suddenly, the door is heard knocking. AsphaltianOof: OH BOY THAT MUST BE THEM!!! He then rushes to answer the door. He opens the door to the following: Frida, Clementine, Skulldozer, Parappa, Heart Head, PJ Berri, Matt Major, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, Lord Vyce, Palpatine, Bugs Bunny, Pearl, Boko, Dave Miller, The CG Guy, The 5 Guys, Scary Terry, Poppy the Fairy, Saiko, Meggy, Tari, Chef v1, Tako Maki, Maguro, Wasabi, Kani, Nancy, Invertosis, Masked Menace, Zulzo, Radish, Mouse, Pecky, Jeffy and Lapis Lazuli. AsphaltianOof: NOICE!!! GLAD YOU GUYS ARE HERE!!! Parappa: Yep! Heart Head: We heard your BIG invite to Sunny's house! Meggy: Yeah! PJ Berri: We got excited and went the house together! Poppy: This place from the inside is great! Palpatine: Looks like a sweet crib! Guy 4: I've been here before! Masked Menace: That flower bitch sure has quite a house. Maybe I'll spare her for the party! Zulzo: What? Masked Menace: Nothing... Lapis Lazuli: Well... Invertosis: I guess we come in now? Scary Terry: Yeah bitch! Dave Miller: Let's go in everyone! AsphaltianOof: YEP!! LET'S BOOGIE!!! Everyone: YIPEEEEE!!! Everyone rushes inside and starts partying like crazy. Pearl and Boko are seen drinking some water. Pearl: So, what about your dad? Boko: Eh, he tends to punish me every single time I steal from Sunny's garden... Pearl: Well maybe you shouldn't steal at all... it's bad. Boko: To me it isn't... Lord Vyce: I must say that this is the most FINEST thing I have done ever since my attack! Tako Maki: And what are you doing here? Kani: Yeah! Maguro: You kidnapped me and brainwashed me. Ikura: And even kidnapped us all. Wasabi: Mustard! (And tried to destroy the city!) Lord Vyce: Ummm... uh... forgive me? (Worried concern) Meanwhile, a door knock is heard at Sunny's door. AsphaltianOof: I'll get it! He then answers the door to Firestar, Ice Man, Robotic Cat, Jimmy and Jeffygeist. AsphaltianOof: Hey everybody! Jeffygeist: WOAH!! He then quickly hides behind Firestar and Ice Man. Jeffygeist: (In mind) That was the Patrick Star rip off that tried to attack me!! He even chased me out of Sunny's house! He tries to keep his cool. Firestar: Hey AsphaltianOof! Jimmy: Cool name! AsphaltianOof: Hey everybody! Did you came for the party? Ice Man: Sure did! Robotic Cat: So did Jeffygeist! Right? Jeffygeist: Yep! AsphaltianOof: Ok then! LET'S BOOGIE!!! Firestar: YEAH!! They all come inside. Mouse: I like cheese! Skulldozer: Me too! Frida: Can't agree more! Robotic Cat, Jeffygeist, Ice Man, Firestar and Jimmy then arrive. Frida: Hey Robotic Cat! Guess your in time for dinner! Hello everyone else! Especially you who looks like a kid with tentacles? Jeffygeist: I'm Jeffygeist... Frida: Cool name! Jeffy: Hey! He ripped my name off! Jeffygeist: Shut up! Robotic Cat: Anyways, Jeffygeist is my new friend I met on the streets! Ice Man: Robotic Cat even introduced him to us! Jimmy: I am gonna find some food! He then flies to the kitchen. Firestar: And he even says he is new here! Frida: Cool! Meggy: Jeffygeist seems to be a nice guy! Tari: But kind of demonic! Jeffygeist: (Laughs) That's because I am a evil-- OR I MEAN a suitable... loving... cool looking... splendid and nice guy! Clementine: Heheheh! Sure thing! Chef v1: It's n-n-nice having you here! Masked Menace: Him and I look like we can be nice friends! Jeffygeist: (In mind) OOHHHH DRAT IT! Is this what it feels like to have SO MANY friends?! Gosh... I feel EXTREMELY nervous... it's my first time going to a party... who knows what I could encounter! Azaz is seen drinking a sprite passing by. Azaz| Nice tentacles. Jeffygeist gets a shocked expression while Azaz walks off. Jeffygeist: (Sigh) Guy 3: Who's the new guy? Frida: His name's Jeffygeist! Saiko: Cool! Pecky pecks on the wall that says "Agreed!". Sunny Funny: NOT ON MY WALL!!! Pecky pecks again saying "Sorry!". Radish: Jeffygeist seems like a nice person! CG Guy: I agree! So much for being here to this wonderful party! Palpatine: Agreed! He does look a little evil! Like me... Nancy: And me! Jeffygeist then looks around to find a victim. Jeffygeist: (In mind) How am I gonna find a victim if most of them are gonna give me compliments?! Robotic Cat: Hey Jeffygeist! Jeffygeist: AHHH! What is it? Robotic Cat: Did I scare you? Jeffygeist: No uh, not at all... what is it that you wanted to say? Robotic Cat: Everyone is about to do apple bobbing! Wanna join? Jeffygeist: Sure! Firestar: I might not do this since I have fire powers. Ice Man: I'll join! They all go to do apple bobbing with everyone else. Paula Fox is seen putting her face into the bucket and pulls out an apple with her mouth. Paula Fox: (Mumbled) There! Everyone cheers for her. Katy Kat: Great job Paula! Matt Major: Agreed! Who's next? Lord Vyce: How about we let the new guy try it? Maguro: Yeah! Jeffygeist: Fine! He then goes over to the bucket and puts his mouth in it. Suddenly, a snap noise is heard. Jeffygeist: YEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!! He pulls his face out and it is seen with a mouse trap. Everybody then starts laughing at him. Jeffygeist: Don't laugh! I am pretty sure you all have had something like this happen to you! The screen transitions to Jeffygeist about to leave the house. Jeffygeist: Screw this! I am getting outta here! Robotic Cat suddenly stops him. Robotic Cat: Hey Jeffygeist! Where are you going? You are about to miss the best part! Jeffygeist: What? Robotic Cat: Follow me! Jeffygeist: (Sigh) Ok... He then follows Robotic Cat back to the living room. Suddenly, a party starts up with a disco ball floating in the air. Jeffygeist: WHAT THE?! Robotic Cat: Isn't it amazing?? Sunny Funny: Yeah! AsphaltianOof: BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE!!!!! Everyone starts to party like crazy. Jeffygeist: Well... my mother use to say... if you can't beat em... join em... He starts dancing along with the people ashamed while it irises out on him. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * The story is a continuation of Flower Meets Geist. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:The Swallow Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:CG Guy Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Scary Terry Episodes Category:Poppy the Fairy Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Pecky Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Lapis Lazuli Episodes Category:Daisy Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes